1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a coordinate input device that has hysteresis characteristics with respect to a load, and more particularly, to a coordinate input device that improves operability by reducing the influence of residual noise.
2. Related Art
An input device, which can accurately stop a cursor at an intended position, is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-21002. In this coordinate input device, corresponding count values are generated when load data output from sensors is increased, and decrease count values, which start a state where count values until that moment are decreased by half, are generated when the load data tend to be decreased. Accordingly, when a cursor is moved, it is possible to prevent the overrun of a cursor and to accurately stop a cursor at an intended position by performing an operation that is equivalent to substantially easing the pressing of the stick-type operation unit just before an intended position.
The overrun of the cursor can be prevented in the invention disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-21002, but it may not be possible to cope with the overrun of the cursor if hysteresis characteristics occur with respect to a load.
For example, after an operator separates one's finger from a stick during the operation in order to make a load become 0, the stick does not quickly return to an upright posture and slowly returns to the upright posture in general.
For this reason, even between when the finger is separated from the stick and when the stick reaches the upright posture, the load data does not completely become 0 and continues to be output while being decreased. If the load data output in this case acts as residual noise and is reflected in the movement of the cursor, there is a problem in that an operator cannot stop a cursor at an arbitrary point due to the residual noise, for example, when stopping the cursor at an arbitrary point on a screen, that is, it is not possible to perform an intended operation.